Adiós Oribiie
by Nephra
Summary: Oribiie ama a Jan.. pero, es correspondido? O a Jan sólo le interesa el sexo? Que pasaría si Jan perdiera a Oribiie? One Shot


Una triste historia de Oliver, por no haber podido lograr el amor de Enrique, ¿será que el italiano pueda remediar su error y pagarlo con amor?  
  
---  
  
No entiendo porque me siento así.. tan sólo, tan desahuciado, tan enamorado... no comprendo porque cuando estoy con Enrique no puedo evitar sentir atracción.. no puedo evitar sentir que quiero de él más que sólo amistad, aunque sé que no es correcto, pues ambos somos hombres, y él nunca consentiría mis sentimientos...  
  
Oliver se levantó. La fresca mañana inundaba su habitación, mientras una luz cálida recorría con lentitud su rostro. Mientras se cambiaba a sus prendas habituales, pensaba vagamente en a donde iría o que haría ese día. Miró por la ventana de su habitación, y apareció ante él un París que apenas comenzaba a desperezarse. Bajó por las escaleras y fue al comedor para desayunar.  
  
-Buenos días señor.  
  
-Buenos días.  
  
- ¿Qué desea desayunar?  
  
-Lo que sea, pero comestible -agregó, recordando que una vez le habían servido una bota para desayunar como broma.  
  
-Con mucho gusto señor.  
  
Oliver se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en una mano, miró el resto de las sillas que permanecían vacías.  
  
-Estoy tan sólo...  
  
-Señor, aquí tiene su desayuno.  
  
-Oh, muchas gracias.  
  
Oliver tomó su desayuno con desgana. Miraba hacia el otro lado de la mesa imaginando cosas. Pensaba en lo fabuloso que sería si Enrique llegase de pronto con un gran ramo de flores y le hiciera una serenata. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había escuchado a Enrique cantar, se imaginaba que su voz sería preciosa, diciéndole que lo amaba y lo deseaba... tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que sobre su plato ya no quedaba nada, y golpeaba el tenedor inútilmente sobre él. Al notar que había terminado su desayuno, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a sus jardines. El sol iluminaba con magnificencia cada delicada flor rosa y azul que se había dejado crecer en el campo. Oliver miró una que era especialmente hermosa, y cuya procedencia le causaba una felicidad tonta pero comprensible. Enrique había visto en una ocasión flores como esa y le habían gustado tanto que pidió algunas semillas para él pero, recordando lo mucho que le gustaban las flores a Oliver, le envió una de aquellas para que pudiera plantar también un flor igual. El hecho de que Enrique hubiese pensado en él, había dejado a Oliver muy complacido. Miró hacia la puerta de su mansión, y vio al mayordomo dirigiéndose hacia él con paso apresurado.  
  
-Señor, le habla el joven Enrique.  
  
-¿¡Enrique!? -preguntó emocionado el chico francés.  
  
-Sí, señor-le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta para el joven, que se había apresurado a entrar.  
  
-¿Oliver? ¿Estás allí? -oyó por la bocina.  
  
-Si, Enrique, dime a que debo el honor de tu llamada.  
  
-Oh, bueno, es sobre los Blade Breakers.. el señor Dickenson, quien se encarga de ellos, le habló a Robert, parece que quiere que vayamos a enseñarles una lección a esos chicos.  
  
-¿Una lección?  
  
-Si, bueno, ven para que te explique con más detalle, nos vemos en Moscú, adiós.  
  
-Sí, adiós...  
  
Oliver colgó. Se sintió emocionado ante la perspectiva de ver a Enrique de nuevo. Pero no demasiado, porque tenía que ver con los Blade Breakers, no era nada romántico, no se acercaba a las ilusiones que Oliver había tenido mientras desayunaba. Aunque era obvio, ¿pues qué esperaba? ¿acaso que Enrique le cantase por el teléfono tal como había imaginado? Era sólo que estaba tan enamorado...  
  
-Me estoy comportando como un tonto, a Enrique sólo le gustan las chicas, y no vale la pena ilusionarme. Tengo que resignarme.  
  
Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta de su mansión. Vio a su mayordomo y le pidió que preparara su jet para un viaje no muy largo, y se quedó sentado en las escaleras mientras los veía a todos moverse para cumplir sus órdenes.  
  
***********************  
  
-Ya llegó Oliver -comentó Robert -Enrique, tú y él irán en el camión, Johny y yo nos encargaremos de esperarlos en las ruinas. Recuerden no mencionar nada.  
  
-No te preocupes Robert, Oliver y yo lo haremos todo bien -contestó Enrique, mirando al pequeño que bajaba del jet, y subiendo al tiempo en el camión.  
  
-Bien, explícale a Oliver, nosotros nos vamos ya.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Oliver bajó del avión. Vio a Enrique haciéndole señas desde el camión y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Sus delicadas facciones se veían resaltadas por el ambiente helado, y una suave ventisca le revolvió el cabello, haciendo que éste lo sostuviese con una cara muy graciosa. Oliver le sonrió y se dirigió a donde él le esperaba. Cuando ambos subieron el camión arrancó, pero Oliver, quien aún no se había sentado, cayó sobre el italiano, causando un sonrojo mayor a cualquiera que el chico hubiese experimentado antes.  
  
-Lo, lo siento, Enrique...  
  
-Ah, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, bien, ponte de pie y siéntate allí para que te explique porque hacemos esto.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Oliver se separó de Enrique y se sentó al otro lado, intentando disimular su sonrojo. Enrique comenzó a hablarle sobre los bladebreakers, y un montón de cosas más que Oliver no entendía, su mente estaba nublada en la imagen de Enrique tan cerca de él, con su rostro de desconcierto.. Enrique seguía hablando y hablando, pero Oliver no prestaba mucha atención, su simple presencia lo hacía sentirse abrumado, especialmente recordando su calidez, su precioso cuerpo sobre el que por un momento estuvo... ojalá ese momento se pudiese haber prolongado. Sintió como su temperatura aumentaba y comenzó a sudar.  
  
-¿Por qué debo estar tan nervioso? Maldita sea, él lo va a notar.  
  
-Oye, ¿te pasa algo? Talvez deberías abrir la ventana, aquí dentro te estás acalorando.  
  
-No es nada Enrique, sólo... realmente no es nada.  
  
-Bueno, como sea, Robert y Johny nos están esperando en una zona derruida, un poco más al norte.  
  
-Ah, ¿y eso para qué?  
  
- ... -Es por lo que ya te expliqué, ¿Acaso no me has estado escuchando?  
  
-Ah... lo siento, estaba un poco distraído.  
  
-Bien, te lo volveré a explicar, pero esta es la última vez... lo que sucede...  
  
Oliver miraba embelesado a Enrique, esos cautivadores ojos, y esos delgados y tentadores labios.. cada parte de su cuerpo se veía tan seductora.. lentamente fue dejando de lado sus preocupaciones y comenzó a acercársele, centímetro a centímetro, cerró los ojos y sintió su respiración sobre sus mejillas, cálida, provocativa...  
  
-Oye Oliver, no te acerques tanto, nos vamos a...  
  
-¡Ahhh!  
  
Ambos jóvenes cayeron de sus asientos cuando el vehículo frenó bruscamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Señor, ahí delante están los bladebreakers.  
  
-¿Pueden llevarnos? - oyeron que preguntaba alguien desde afuera.  
  
-Depende de quien lo pregunta -respondió Oliver, bajando, e intentando escapar de Enrique, que parecía querer una explicación por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Enrique notó aquello, pero también notó que tenía que hacer honores a su capacidad como actor.  
  
-Veré si tenemos espacio -dijo, saliendo también con Oliver, mirando a los sorprendidos Blade Breakers, y el mal estado en el que se encontraban.  
  
-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!  
  
-De acuerdo, tengo que hacer esto bien... y no debo volver a perder el control de ese modo.  
  
Oliver y Enrique invitaron a los bladebreakers a subir. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados y con una taza de té en la mano, el camión arrancó de nuevo y los dos jóvenes europeos actuaron normalmente, sin que los otros pensasen nada.  
  
Unos minutos después el camión volvió a detenerse.  
  
-¿Por qué nos detenemos? -preguntó Kenny.  
  
-Algo anda mal con el motor -respondió Gustave, mientras salía de la cabina.  
  
-No me diga que tendremos que volver a caminar.  
  
-Oh no, en seguida volveremos a andar.  
  
-Bueno, entonces ¿qué les parece si salimos a estirar las piernas?  
  
Los chicos bajaron del vehículo y vieron un extraño lugar.  
  
-Entremos a explorar -sugirió el señor D. A pesar de que Kenny le rogó que no lo hiciera, los bladebreakers y sus acompañantes entraron al lugar, encontrándose con Robert y Johny, quienes entretuvieron a los Blade Breakers, pero no evitaron que Enrique abordara sorpresivamente a Oliver.  
  
Robert y Tyson lanzaron sus Blades, y Enrique se acercó tanto a Oliver que hizo que este se sonrojara de nuevo.  
  
-Dime algo, ¿qué intentabas hacer en el camión?  
  
-¿Hacer de qué?  
  
-No finjas que no sabes, cuando te acercaste tanto a mí, si no nos hubiésemos detenido... es decir, me dio la impresión de que intentabas besarme.  
  
-Te equivocas, yo sólo iba a... a decirte algo.  
  
-¿Y tenías que acercarte tanto?  
  
-¿Por qué piensas que quería besarte?  
  
-No lo sé, supongo que es porque cerraste los ojos y abriste la boca como si fueras a hacerlo.  
  
-...Te, te equivocas..  
  
Enrique lo miró enojado y se fue con Johnny. Oliver dio un suspiro de alivio y se unió a los espectadores de la pelea entre Robert y Tyson. No notó la mirada de Enrique, quien parecía muy interesado en el asunto del beso. Cuando por fin la beybatalla entre ambos jugadores terminó, Robert explicó a los bladebreakers las verdaderas razones por las que estaban allí. Oliver estaba bastante fastidiado, y parecía que Enrique también se encontraba muy impaciente de que tuvieran que dar explicaciones. Por fin, ambos equipos subieron a los transportes que los esperaban, para ir al encuentro final entre los Blade Breakers y los Demolition Boys.  
  
*********************  
  
Enrique, me pregunto si no existirá ni la más remota posibilidad de que llegues a quererme tanto como yo te.. amo? ... aunque parece que no, me gustaría intentarlo... me gustaría que el sentir algo por ti no fuera un error, y que tu realmente pudieses llegar a corresponderme.. sólo por un poco de felicidad...  
  
Oliver miraba de reojo a Enrique, quien observaba muy tenso la pelea de Kai.  
  
-¡No puede ser, Kai no tiene ninguna posibilidad!  
  
-Esa bestia bit es muy antigua, por ello es tan poderosa.  
  
-Kai está perdido.  
  
Justo como todos pensaban, Kai terminó perdiendo la beybatalla.  
  
Después de que el enfrentamiento terminara, los Majestics se fueron, en busca de un hotel. Cuando por fin encontraron uno que se veía esplendoroso y lujoso, más que todos los que habían visto, y que llenaba todas sus expectativas (ché bola de niños ricos ¬¬ xD) entraron para pedir los cuartos.  
  
-Johny, iremos en la misma habitación, ¿de, de acuerdo? *ligero sonrojo*  
  
-Por supuesto *mirada pícara *  
  
-Bien, entonces Oliver y yo también dormiremos juntos.  
  
Los otros tres Majestics miraron sorprendidos a Enrique... aparentemente él era el único que desconocía los sentimientos de Oliver. Mientras que el joven francés quedaba tan rojo como cuando había quedado sobre Enrique en el camión.  
  
-Enrique...?  
  
Entraron a la lujosa habitación, Oliver se dejó caer sobre una de las camas mientras Enrique comentaba sobre Kai.  
  
-Parece que ha cambiado mucho, hoy por primera vez en mi vida lo vi sonreír sin que pareciera que planeaba un asesinato.  
  
-Si, supongo... -respondió Oliver vagamente, mirando el techo.  
  
-Bueno, para que se te quite lo distraído, dime que me querías decir en el camión.  
  
Oliver se sorprendió de que volviera a tocar el tema.  
  
-Creí que lo habíamos dejado por la paz.  
  
-No, tengo curiosidad por saber que ibas a decirme, si es que de verdad tus intenciones no eran otras...  
  
-Pareciera que te gustaría que hubiese sido un beso.  
  
Enrique calló y se puso muy serio. Luego relajó de nuevo su expresión y volvió a hablar.  
  
-A veces... a veces te miro y pienso que eres una chica, ¿sabes?  
  
-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una declaración de amor? -le impuso Oliver molesto.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? Si no te conociera... diría que estás molesto.  
  
Oliver no respondió. Enrique lo miró y vio una expresión dura. Decidió dejar el asunto hasta que el chico estuviese más calmado, y comenzó a deshacerse de sus atavíos.  
  
-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Oliver sin apartar la vista del techo.  
  
-Mira si quieres.  
  
- ...  
  
-¿Qué? No me digas que no quieres mirar..  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
Oliver cerró los ojos y se cubrió con una frazada.  
  
- Enrique, ¿qué te sucede? Ese no es el Enrique que yo conozco, no es el Enrique que yo.. que yo amo... ¿o acaso tu eres así cuando amas a alguien? ¿acaso te da trabajo expresar lo que sientes?  
  
-Oliver...  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Oliver, no estés molesto, vamos, era sólo una broma, si te molestó lo que dije de que te veo como una chica, yo... bueno, perdóname.  
  
-Dime algo, ¿qué le responderías a... Johny, si te dijera que está enamorado de ti?  
  
-Bueno, realmente no lo sé, a mi no me gusta él.. es decir, tendría que suceder para ver que le respondo.  
  
Oliver se tranquilizó un poco, porque Enrique no había saltado con un "¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?" o "Vaya, eso nunca pasará" le había respondido con seriedad, y eso de algún modo le hacía pensar que tenía alguna posibilidad.  
  
-Enrique, yo...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Oliver salió de las sábanas y vio que Enrique estaba parado a los pies de su cama... completamente desnudo.  
  
-E-e, Enrique... ¿qué haces, por qué...?  
  
-¿Qué te sucede? Creí que no te molestaría.  
  
-No, no me molesta..  
  
Ahora sí que Oliver estaba rojo. Sintió que la temperatura le subía y quedaba colorado hasta la punta de las orejas.  
  
-Vaya, qué te ha pasado, parece que te quemaste la cara.  
  
-No es nada, sólo...  
  
No pudo seguir hablando, su respiración se volvió entrecortada. No podía controlarse, el tener a Enrique desnudo en frente de él lo excitaba, y no había forma de evitarlo.  
  
-¿Sólo?  
  
-Quiero hablarte de algo mu-muy serio...  
  
-Habla, yo te escucharé.  
  
Enrique se sentó en la orilla se su cama. Su esbelta figura era la divinidad en persona a los ojos de Oliver. Lo miraba dulcemente, una mirada que Oliver nunca antes le había notado.  
  
-Escúchame... quiero pedirte... me gustaría que tú y yo, es decir... me gustaría que me dieras una noche, sólo una, para saber... para ver que te parece..  
  
-¿Huh? Oliver...  
  
-Seguramente dirá que no, e irá mareado al baño... ¿por qué se lo dije? Pensará que soy un pervertido, depravado, asqueroso, mal de la cabeza, maldita sea.  
  
El italiano no supo que contestar. Veía a Oliver como un pequeño e inocente muchacho, a su parecer atractivo, pero ¿pidiéndole aquello? El asunto no le había tomado por sorpresa, hacía mucho que esperaba una oportunidad como aquella, pero era un tema delicado y quiso tomarlo con cuidado.  
  
-Escucha, Oliver...  
  
-Si no quieres está bien, lo entenderé, sólo se me salieron las palabras, lo siento, nunca debí pedirte eso, me salí de control, es la emoción, es sólo que tu estás desnudo y yo... por favor, no vayas a vomitar.  
  
Ante tal reacción, Enrique sonrió.  
  
-Tienes razón, estoy desnudo y tu... bueno, tú estás en la cama, pero no creo.. no sé... si realmente lo quieres, no me molestaría intentarlo, sólo por esta noche.  
  
-Sí, sólo por esta noche.  
  
Ambos se quedaron viendo. Ninguno habló, sólo se miraban el uno al otro, como si no hubiese un mañana.  
  
-Su-supongo que, estaría bien comenzar, ¿no crees? -preguntó Enrique, mirándolo.  
  
-Si, sí, estaría bien.  
  
De nuevo se quedaron mirando sin hacer nada.  
  
-Bien.. -repuso Enrique.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Aquí hay escenas lemon o.o o por lo menos mi triste intento de escribir lemon xP si esto te preturba (o si no quieres leer un trabajo deprimente -.-) por favor no vuelvas a leer hasta.. hasta más por ahí x.x Se terminó el 'lemon' ;_;  
  
Dolor... es lo único que siento, dolor.. talvez nada valía la pena por tanto sufrimiento, por esta pena que me está consumiendo lentamente, como el fuego al papel.. este sentimiento tan agudo me lastima, y ya no quiero que nada me lastime más.. sólo quiero descansar...  
  
Oliver abrió los ojos lentamente, con miedo de encontrarse de nuevo con el crudo recuerdo de su momento con Enrique, y viendo con dificultad debido a que sus ojos estaba hinchados por el incesante llanto de toda la noche. Estaba sólo en la cama revuelta, seguía desnudo y adolorido. Su ropa estaba tirada a ambos lados de la cama, y no parecía haber cura para la ofensa que Enrique le había propinado. Había sido un momento tan breve, había durado tan poco tiempo en los brazos de Enrique, pero había sido suficiente para hacerlo entender que él no deseaba más que un poco de placer, Oliver nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad, debía haberse resignado como se había propuesto desde el principio, aunque hubiese parecido de pronto que Enrique realmente estaba enamorado de él. Pero no era así, él no sentía por Oliver ni el sentimiento más precario, solamente lo deseaba como una pareja durante el sexo, algo que podía tomar cuando quisiera, algo que podía desear y tener cuantas veces fueran necesarias para complacerle. Oliver no quería ser usado, no quería ser un juguete, pero dudaba que si Enrique volviese a tomarlo él opusiera resistencia. Simplemente no podía, porque amaba a Enrique, y quería que él fuese feliz. Se sentó en la cama y sintió una fuerte molestia al hacerlo, todo el dolor que había querido ignorar la noche anterior, venía con más fuerza ahora, y nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, aún cuando había creído que se había quedado sin ellas. Miró a la otra cama que había en la habitación. No había nadie en ella, ni siquiera parecía que alguien hubiese dormido allí. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño con paso lento, y cabizbajo; abrió la regadera y dejó que la fría agua se deslizase por todo su cuerpo, aliviando un poco el intenso malestar, limpiándolo de la sensación de sentirse usado, sucio, de sentir el olor de Enrique en todo su cuerpo, de sentirse más que nunca, sólo. Alcanzó una toalla y se la pasó suavemente sobre su piel, secando espaciosamente su cabello mojado, dejando que unas gotas solitarias corriesen por sus hombros y su espalda. Salió de la habitación con la toalla enrollada, y recogió su ropa. Luego, con sumo cuidado, se vistió. Era una suerte que su ropa cubriese casi todo su cuerpo, pues ocultaba los rastros de sexo que habían quedado en él. Se cepilló el cabello despeinado, y luego sitió sobre él su gorro. Después de ponerse los zapatos miró un pequeño reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo.  
  
-Las diez. Ray peleará hoy contra Bryan.  
  
Trató de pensar sólo en el torneo mundial y olvidar todo el asunto de Enrique, a pesar de que su cuerpo no acataba a olvidarse. Salió del cuarto y caminó hacia el ascensor, bajando hasta el primer piso, y sin pensar en el desayuno se fue del hotel, andando hasta llegar a la plaza, donde había muchos chicos jugando beyblade. Intentó concentrar toda su atención en los juegos de los inexpertos, hasta que alguien lo tomó por sorpresa, cubriéndole los ojos.  
  
-¿Quién soy?  
  
-...  
  
-Vamos, adivina.  
  
-...  
  
Enrique destapó los ojos de Oliver y se sentó detrás de él, en una banca.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
Oliver se volteó, y miró su cara de desconcierto, sus ojos preocupados.. ¿pero es que acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿acaso no notaba el daño que le había hecho? Se sentó junto a él y se lo quedó mirando, recibiendo en sus ojos la mirada de inquietud de Enrique como respuesta.  
  
-¿Acaso no te gustó lo de anoche, Oliver?  
  
-...  
  
-¿Te lastimé?  
  
Oliver no podía responder, sentía que si lo hacía se echaría a llorar, y no creía tener suficientes lágrimas para ello. Además, no sabía como responder aquello, no sabía que pensar.  
  
-Discúlpame si te hice algún mal Oliver. Aunque, sinceramente, me gustas mucho, y si ayer no pude contenerme, lo siento. Pero tu y yo somos amigos, y me preocupas..  
  
-Vaya sinceridad.  
  
-Oliver...  
  
-¿Sólo te gusto?  
  
Enrique se quedó mudo. No entendía la pregunta, ¿es que acaso Oliver sentía por él algo más que sólo atracción? ¿acaso Oliver había deseado mucho más que sólo sexo y placer? ¿cuánto daño le podía haber hecho, si realmente lo amaba?  
  
-Oliver, yo..  
  
-No quiero que nada más me lastime, sólo quiero descansar.  
  
Oliver se levantó y se alejó, dejando a Enrique más desconcertado y confundido que nunca.  
  
*******************  
  
Los Blade Breakers ganaron el torneo mundial. Tyson fue nombrado campeón del mundo, no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad. Sin duda nadie debía de haber tenido razones para no estar feliz, a menos que fueran Boris o Voltaire. Pero había alguien que aún tenía un fuerte sentimiento consumiéndolo por dentro, y dictándole que hiciera cosas sorprendentes y arriesgadas, pero que eran lo único que le quedaba de opción para tener un poco de felicidad..  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?  
  
-No es nada importante, pero era mejor que lo supieras ahora.  
  
-Me dejaste muy confundido la última vez que me hablaste, cuando me dijiste que querías descansar.  
  
-Descansaré.  
  
-...  
  
Oliver miró directamente a los ojos de Enrique; no sintió ganas de llorar, ni deseos de besarlo, sólo se le quedó mirando. Es que Enrique era tan tonto... Oliver no sintió nada, sólo..  
  
-Te amo, Enrique.  
  
-O-Oliver..  
  
-Era todo.  
  
Oliver se volteó y miró el sol ocultándose tras el mar. Sólo caminó un poco hacia el borde de la pendiente, ignorando a Enrique quien seguía detrás de él, suspenso.  
  
-Que lindo se ve el atardecer desde aquí. Lástima que sea el último que veré, porque necesito cerrar los ojos para descansar, y así no puedo ver nada.  
  
Oliver cerró los ojos. Enrique por fin pareció entender algo de lo que tenía planeado, mirándolo en esa posición tan peligrosa.. pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada.  
  
-¡¡No, Oliver, no!! ¡¡¡OLIVER!!!  
  
El francés llegó a las rocas del mar y se sumergió en un sueño infinito. Las olas de agua salada mojarían su espíritu por la eternidad, manteniendo frescas esas palabras que salieron directamente de su corazón. Su descanso jamás llegaría, pero por lo menos ahora el dolor no era interno, y tenía resguardada para sí un poco de felicidad, con las palabras que el italiano pronunció en medio de un llanto incontenible, mientras de rodillas y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas observaba a aquel chico que todo le entregó, incluso su propia vida.  
  
-Jamás amaré a nadie más 


End file.
